


In the Dark of the Morning

by super_vanilla



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, No Nudity, No Sex, Sleepovers, Sleepwalking, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_vanilla/pseuds/super_vanilla
Summary: Amity Blight discovers a new obsession in an awkward moment during her nightly stay in the Owl House.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	In the Dark of the Morning

These are the happiest hours in Amity's life. Whenever Luz invites her along with Gus and Willow to the sleepover at the Owl House where they laugh, play games, tell stories and sometimes listen to the Owl Lady talk about all the mischief she conducted during her Hexside years, that's when Amity forgets about the burden of being a Blight, about all the pressure and expectations she has to adhere to. But time flies fast.  
It was getting late and everyone had to go to bed. Gus and Willow were accommodated to the room on the second floor while Luz occupied the couch and Amity placed her sleeping bag right next to Luz on the floor. Amity and Luz chatted for a bit until tiredness from all the fun they've had took hold and they had to give in to sleep.

Amity woke up in the early hour when the grey twilight haze blurred the quiet room into formless shadows. Getting up, she lifted her head and...  
"Ow!"  
Luz (that doofus!) stretched herself across the full length of the couch, letting her leg dangle right in front of Amity’s face. Amity tried lifting the leg back onto the couch when that slight yet peculiar Luz smell tickled her nose. Luz’s leg resisted Amity’s movement and swung back where it was.   
"There's no way to change your position without waking you up..." —Amity thought. Maybe she’d get Luz to shift if she gave her bare foot a light tickle. So...

"Mff!" —the sound Luz made having her foot touched was strangely sensuous. This along with the smell triggered some reaction in Amity's brain.  
"No, Amity. This is utterly stupid. Luz would hate you for this if she knew" —Amity thought to herself, yet the moment later she leaned into the foot for a kiss.   
It didn't feel like anything, it didn't taste like anything. It wasn't disgusting. She could've stopped right there and forget about that unreasonable momentary impulse. She leaned in for another kiss instead.  
Slowly and carefully, Amity let her lips explore the underside of Luz's foot from the ball to the heel. She gave a thorough, gentle lick across her arch. More confidently now, Amity suckled the bottom of the ball of the foot, moving up to her toe.  
No longer it felt and tasted like nothing. However faint, she recognized Luz in her sensations. For a minute, Amity's inner Blight kicked in. For a minute, she felt like she was owning Luz and the same time, adoring her. She forgot worrying about waking Luz up and let her lips and tongue move across the foot freely.  
Amity felt as if Luz lightly pulled the foot away from her hands and tongue. She looked at Luz. The Latina was watching her with her eyes half shut. Through the the morning twilight, it was impossible to tell her expression. Was she mad? Did she hate Amity? 

"Luz, I'm sor-" —Amity muttered from under her breath as a wave of shame rushed across her being. She couldn't finish her apology because Luz placed her toe on Amity's lips, telling her to be quiet.  
Luz moved her toes to Amity's cheek, caressing it. Amity froze. Was she still dreaming? She closed her eyes, placed her hand on Luz's foot and pressed her cheek more firmly into Luz's sole as she was gently rubbing it across Amity's face.   
Softly pulling back again, Luz brought her toes in front on Amity's face. Amity kissed and sucked onto each one. Holding Luz's heel with her hand, Amity lifted Luz's foot and gave her sole a few good licks, lathering it with saliva. Once it was sufficiently wet, Luz slowly rubbed it over Amity's cheeks.  
They stayed like this for a while. Amity was on her knees, breathing in a mixture of Luz's scent and her own saliva. She lost herself in wet caresses, kissing and licking and slurping on Luz's foot with full abandon.   
Suddenly, Amity heard the stairs creaking. It was the Owl Lady.  
"Ugh, my insomnia is killing me. I need a good glass of apple blood. Hey kid, why aren't you asleep?" —she said to Amity. Not waiting for an answer, the owl lady hazily dragged herself towards kitchen. When Amity looked at Luz, she was sleeping, facing the couch.

In the morning Amity was nowhere to be found.   
"Hey Eda, why didn't Amity stay for breakfast?"  
"I dunno. She was awake early, she came to me and spouted some excuses about having to train and just ran off. What a dork."  
"This is so strange. I just had the weirdest dream about her..."


End file.
